justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Kullanıcı:Sanjay Korrapati14
Hello! Hello , my name Eray 16 years old I make my living in the city of Artvin Turkey Just Dance console games are on play a very enjoyable game. My favorite pages *''Just Dance Now'' *''Just Dance 2017'' *''Just Dance 2018'' *''Just Dance 2019'' *''Adeyyo'' *''Leila'' *''No Lie'' *''Havana'' *''Dame Tu Cosita'' *''Done For Me'' *''Criminal'' *''DDU-DU DDU-DU'' *''Despacito'' *''Criminal'' *''Side to Side'' *''Medicina'' *''Lush Life'' *''Mi Mi Mi'' *''OMG'' *''Don’t Let Me Down'' *''God Is a Woman'' *''High Hopes'' Emoji Game 24k_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|24K Magic Adeyyo_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Adeyyo Aintmy_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Ain’t My Fault Ketchupsong_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) Limagolf1_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Applause Badliar_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Bad Liar Badromance_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Bad Romance Angrybirds_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Balkan Blast Remix Bang_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Bang Birthday_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Birthday Breakfreedlc_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Break Free Bubblepop_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Bubble Pop! Bumbumtamtam_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Bum Bum Tam Tam Calypso_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Calypso Chantaje_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Chantaje Circus_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Circus Criminal_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Criminal Dametu_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Dame Tu Cosita Despacito_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Despacito Despacitoalt_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Despacito (Extreme Version) Dharma_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Dharma Havana_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Havana Heymama_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Hey Mama Heymamaalt_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Hey Mama (Geisha Version) Familiar_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Familiar Fancy_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Fancy Finesse_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Finesse (Remix) Firework_emoji_jdnow_cover_generic.jpg|Firework Ghostbusters_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Ghostbusters LevanPolkka_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Ievan Polkka Instruction_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Instruction Kissingstrangers_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Kissing Strangers Macarena_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Macarena Newworld_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|New World Omgalt_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|OMG (Extreme Version) Peanut_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Peanut Butter Jelly Popipo_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|PoPiPo Poundthealarm_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Pound The Alarm Sangriawine_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Sangria Wine September_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|September Septamberalt_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|September (Disco Fitness Version) Shapeofyou_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Shape of You Sugar_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Sugar Sweetsensation_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Sweet Sensation Naenae_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Whereareyou_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Where Are You Now? Workwork_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Work Work Ymca_emoji_cover_generic.jpg|Y.M.C.A. Special Thanks User Sts2 sanjay.png|Saus The Jellyfish MURevamp Korrapati.png|JayPlays Tierliests Jdalts tiertist.png|X=Remowed Jd2019 tierlist.png|Just Dance 2019 songs Just Dance Now Just Dance Now Avatar Nolie p2 ava.png Despacito p4 ava.png Despacitoalt p1 ava.png Thumbs avatar.png Sideto p1 ava.png Sidetoalt p1 ava.png Cottonmouth p1 ava.png Kissingstrangersalt p2 ava.png 473.png Kissingstrangers p1 ava.png Justdance2015wholetthe.png Automaton p1 ava.png Automatonalt p1 ava.png Shapeofyou p1 ava.png Carmen p1 ava.png Dharma p1 ava.png Dharmaalt p1 ava.png Wakemeupalt p1 ava.png Blowyourmind p1 ava.png Dametu ava.png Swishswish p4 ava.png Havana 914.png Pocoloco ava.png 295.png HipsDontLieAva.png Happyfarmkids p1 ava.png ElTikiP2Ava.png Makeitjingle p1 ava.png Howfar p1 ava.png DontLetP2Ava.png Daddycool p1 ava.png Hotncoldavatar.png Chantajealt p2 ava.png Whatloversdo p1 ava.png 81.png Anotheronealt p1 ava.png Slumberparty p2 beta ava.png CheapThrillsAva.png LeilaAva.png Allyougotta p1 ava.png Sugardance ava.png Migente p2 ava.png Colasongalt p1 ava.png Sax p2 ava.png Rockabye p2 ava.png 278.png Bubblepop p3 ava.png Bubblepopalt p1 ava.png Bonbon p1 ava.png Crapcarap.png Firework.png 391.png 47.png 344.png 110.png 131.png 116.png Balance_p2_ava.png 171.png Letitgo_p2_ava.png 272.png 276.png 278.png Pitbull.png Bang_p1_ava.png Cakebytheocean_p1_ava.png Feelit_ava.png NaeNaeP2Ava.png Badliar_ava.png Beepbeep_p1_avatar.png Blue_p1_ava.png Chantaje_p1_ava.png Naughtygirl_p1_ava.png Wakawaka_p2_avatar.png Wakawakaalt_p1_ava.png Spectronizerquat p3 jd2015 ava.png Birthday p1 ava.png Diggy p1 ava.png Bumbumtamtam p1 ava.png 536.png Doneforme p1 ava.png 255.png Airplanes AVR.png Spinmeround p1 ava.png Darkhorse p2 ava.png Ddudu p1 ava.png Shaky ava.png Rock n roll avatar.png Gentleman c1 jd2015 ava.png Bang2019 p1 ava.png Whatislovealt p2 ava.png 24kalt p1 ava.png Adeyyo ava.png Thatpoweroscdlc p2 jd2016 ava.png Thatpower p2 jd2015 ava.png Newworld ava.png Familiar 989.png Barbie ava.png Fire p1 ava.png 461.png Boomclapdlc ava.png 215.png 515.png Bumbumtamtamalt p1 ava.png Calypso ava.png Omg p1 ava.png Littleparty ava.png Sweetsensation p1 ava.png Lush ava.png Newrules ava.png Criminal p1 ava.png Onekiss ava.png Watermealt p1 ava.png Madlove p1 ava.png Waterme ava.png Johnwaynealt p1 avatar.png Tumbumalt p1 ava.png MedicinaALT ava.png Anotherone p4 ava.png Aboutthatbass ava.png AintMyAva.png Sugar 1019.png Dontworrymadcon p1 ava.png Tumbum p2 avatar.png Whereareyou p3 ava.png Jumpmala p2 ava.png IFeelItComing 913.png Peanut p2 ava.png MiMiMiALT 919.png Havanaalt p1 ava.png Best Score in Just Dance Now Songs * = Hot N Cold = 11,393 * = Rasputin = 9,323 * = Dynamite = 10,080 * = Istanbul (Not Constantinople) = 7,452 * = Y.M.C.A. = 11,446 * = Maps = 8,728 * = Teacher (Car Version) = 9,292 * = Leila = 9,926 * = Diggy = 11,597 * = Calypso = 11.012 * = Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Emoji Version) = 11,307 Songs I've played on Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg Dogsout_jdnow_cover_generic.jpg Acceptable.jpg Rasputin.jpg Firework 2.jpg Spectronizerquat.jpg Babyonemorequat small.jpg Dynamitequat.jpg Airplanes_jdnow.jpg Gangnamstyledlc.jpg Istanbulquat.jpg Ketchupsong.jpg Whatafeeling cover generic.png Ghostbusters cover generic.png Gentleman cover generic.png Ymca cover generic.png Thatpower cover generic.png Thatpoweroscdlc jdnow cover generic.jpg Poundthealarm cover generic.png Cmon cover generic.png Starships cover generic.png Rocknrolldlc2014.jpg Turnupthelovealt_cover_generic.png Happy.jpg Boomclapdlc cover generic.jpg Mad.jpg Balance cover generic.jpg Birthday.jpg Letitgo cover generic.jpg Macarena cover generic.png SpinMeRoundNew.jpg Lights.png AlbatraozSqu.png Thisishow cover generic.png Fancy cover generic.png LevanPolkkaSqu.png HeyMamaSqu.png HeyMamaALT.png TeacherALT.png AngryBirdsSqu.png UptownFunkSqu.png Bornthisway.jpg Aboutthatbass cover generic.png Animals.jpg Colasong cover generic.png Colasongalt cover generic.png Cakebytheocean cover generic.png Cheapthrills.jpg Cheapthrillsalt.png Hips.png Whatislovealt cover generic.png Dontstopme cover generic.jpg Littleswing.png Leanon.png Leila.png Blackmamba cover generic.png Bang.png Eltiki.png Bonbon.png Naenae.png Diggy cover generic.jpg Slumberparty cover generic.jpg Sideto cover generic.jpg Sidetoalt cover generic.jpg Dharma cover generic.jpg Dharmaalt cover generic.jpg Automaton cover generic.jpg Automatonalt cover generic.jpg 24k cover generic.png 24kalt cover generic.jpg Kissingstrangers cover generic.jpg Kissingstrangersalt cover generic.jpg Anotherone cover generic.jpg Anotheronealt cover generic.jpg Wakawaka cover generic.jpg Wakawakaalt cover generic.jpg Swishswish cover generic.jpg Badliar cover generic.jpg Despacito.jpg Despacitoalt cover generic.jpg Blowyourmind cover generic.jpg Allyougotta cover generic 8thgen.jpg Happyfarmkids cover generic.jpg Rockabye.jpg Howfar cover generic.jpg Makeitjingle cover generic.jpg Chantaje cover generic.jpg Chantajealt cover generic.jpg Cottonmouth cover generic.jpg Beepbeep cover generic.jpg Instruction cover generic.jpg Shapeofyou cover generic.jpg Sayonararetake cover generic.jpg Johnw cover generic.jpg Johnwalt cover generic.png Blue cover generic.jpg Thumbs cover generic.png Sugardance cover generic.jpg Copperhead cover generic.jpg Tumbum cover generic.jpg Tumbumalt cover generic.jpg Carmen cover generic.png Daddycool cover generic.jpg Bubblepop cover generic.jpg Bubblepopalt cover generic.jpg Naughtygirl cover generic.jpg Sidewinder cover generic.jpg Bumbumtamtam cover generic.png Bumbumtamtamalt cover generic.png Finesse cover generic.jpg Havana cover generic.jpg Havanaalt_cover_generic.png Shaky cover generic.png Bang2019 cover generic.png Mimimi cover generic.png Mimimialt_cover_generic.png Pocoloco cover generic.png Adeyyo cover generic.png Merrychristmaskids cover generic.png Familiar cover generic.png Newworld cover generic.jpg Fire cover generic.png Ddudu cover generic.png Calypso cover generic.png Omg cover generic.png Littleparty cover generic.png Sweetsensation cover generic.png Newrules cover generic.png Onekiss cover generic.png Waterme cover generic.png Watermealt cover generic.png Madlove cover generic.png Sugar cover generic.png Whereareyou cover generic.png Ifeelitcoming cover generic.png Whatloversdo cover generic.jpg Sax Cover Phone.jpg TasteTheFeelingALT.png Nolie cover generic.jpg Doneforme cover generic.png Medicina Cover Generic.png MedicinaAlt cover generic.png WakeMeUpALT Cover Generic.png DontWorryMadcon Cover Generic.png DontLet Cover Generic.png Migente cover generic.png Feelit cover generic.jpg Lush cover generic.png Criminal cover generic.png AintMy Cover Generic.png JumpMaLa cover generic.png Peanut Cover Generic.png